Saudades
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: "Porque, no coração de Catherine, não havia espaço para nada além de saudades e Heathcliff, naquele instante e para sempre."


**Saudades**

"Porque, no coração de Catherine, não havia espaço para nada além de saudades e Heathcliff, naquele instante e para sempre." _Heathcliff's Centric, Dark/Love_.

* * *

Olhares perdidos, sonhos despedaçados, corações desalmados e palavras murmuradas com angústia engarrafada no fundo do peito. Heathcliff não sentiria saudades de nada disso, das traições, de ter sido rebaixado e praticamente escravizado, das surras e das noites insones que passara, longe da lareira e no frio – não se permitiria sentir saudades, ódio nem nada referente à Wuthering Heights.

Podia se enganar, podia mentir, tentar esquecer-se, podia negar. Mas, no fim, Catherine era a única coisa que o mantivera são (se é que ainda o era, após aquelas horas matutando sobre o que fazer – e era uma decisão _tão_ difícil, deixá-la após sentir-se traído e ainda mais rebaixado, ou não deixá-la.) e que o prendera por tantos anos naquela maldita casa, que odiava desde a morte do velho Earnshaw.

Pôs um pé na estrada, hesitando sobre o caminho a se seguir, mas era certo que um ele seguiria. Vingança, bem, esse era o básico, a raiz de seu plano. Mas, contra quem? Catherine? Ela o traíra, afinal. Devia odiá-la, agora? Fechou os olhos, enquanto uma palavra vinha à sua mente.. "Não".

Odiando Catherine, estaria odiando a si mesmo. O máximo de sentimento que guardara para ela era repulsa, pois a sentia sobre ele próprio. Apesar de tudo, de suas metas e objetivos, não era capaz de odiá-la – pois havia, sim, uma coisa da qual Heathcliff sentiria saudades em Wuthering Heights.

E essa "coisa" era Catherine Earnshaw.

**(...)**

Amor. O que sentia quando estava perto dela.

Raiva. O que sentira dela, ainda naquela mesma noite.

Ciúmes. O que sentia sempre que ela preferia a companhia de Edgar Linton à dele, o que acontecia com freqüência.

Repulsa. O que sentia quando ela o destratava ou desviava-lhe o olhar por conta de sua nova classe social ou por sua aparência maltrapilha e vagabunda.

Inveja. O que sentia de sua beleza, altivez e liberdade.

Medo. O que sentia quando pensava em sua vida sem ela, no caminho que estava tomando e no jeito como a estava deixando, deixando que ela se casasse com.. _Aquele_.

Tristeza. O que sentia toda vez que ela lhe dava as costas (e o irônico era que, agora, ele estava dando as costas para ele, e não o contrário).

Vergonha. O que sentia ao olhar para si próprio no espelho e realizar, perceber, sentir, imaginar que não era bom o suficiente para ela – e ao sonhar ser.

Morto. Como ele se sentiu quando ouviu-a confirmar suas suspeitas à respeito de seu repulso dele e dizer "sim" para a proposta de Linton.

E, finalmente, saudades – o que Heathcliff, mesmo menos de meio-caminho andado em meio àquela escuridão incessante, sabia que sentiria de sua Catherine ao longo do tempo que planejava ficar fora.

**(...)**

Saudades. Aquela palavra, que nunca havia sequer passado pela cabeça do cigano, tinha tilintado, incapaz de encontrar a saída de sua mente, o tempo inteiro – o tempo que durou a trilha, longa, até Londres. E ele prometeu a si mesmo, no silêncio da noite, no escuro e na solidão, de que "saudades" era um sentimento humano, e que ele nunca mais iria sentir outro sentimento, pois sentimentos só machucavam.

O que ele não esperava, em seu coração cheio de sentimentos (mesmo que ele tentasse escondê-los o melhor, o mais profundo possível, eles ainda estavam lá, regorzijando-se com as tentativas frustradas do rapaz de tirá-los de lá), era que, em algum lugar – mais precisamente, um lugar do qual ele acabara de fugir -, alguém sentia saudades dele.

Porque, no coração de Catherine, não havia espaço para nada além de saudades e Heathcliff, naquele instante e para sempre.

* * *

**N/A: **Basicamente, tédio durante uma aula de Geografia (o pior é que, depois, revisando o conteúdo, percebi que ele era extremamente interessante) aliado à uma paixão de dois ou três anos por Heathcliff, meu personagem favorito – e, secretamente, meu marido, psttttttttt hush hush – e um abismo de sentimentos tão sincero, vingativo e perfeito que.. Que... OK cara eu precisava escrever sobre ele e o tema de saudades enquanto a inspiração estivesse à flor da pele.

Realmente, acho que sou viciada demais no Heathcliff. São poucas vezes que me dou liberdade para ser viciada em alguma coisa, e portanto ser viciada nele é algo extremamente viciante, HUSAHASUSAHUASHU' – a merda que eu falei #hell. Como amanhã é dia dos namorados, esse é o meu casal preferida e o tema de "saudades" se enquadrou perfeitamente com como eu me sinto.. Well, essa fic é dedicada à todos os apaixonados (em especial, Keiko Haruno Uchiha e Mai Kobayashi).

xoxo :*  
Nina-chan


End file.
